


IAWOITE - Chapter 8

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Nearly four weeks had passed since you’s started at the BAU and about six weeks since you started seeing Spencer. Except for the fact that work had you so insanely busy that you hadn’t really been able to spend quality alone time with Spencer, everything was going amazingly well.

Though you’d worried about whether or not the team would like you when you first started, your worries were unfounded. The first week you were there, Penelope, Emily and JJ had invited you out for a girls’ night, which had ended with you in Penelope’s apartment, eating ice cream, drinking wine, talking men and laughing your asses off. Despite their best efforts to get you drunk and talking about your relationship with Spencer, you kept quiet, zipping your lips for added effect.

“You’ll just have to wait,” you told Penelope, who did like to gossip, but was only being so nosy because she wanted to make sure that Spencer was happy.

Since then, you’d had three cases back-to-back, which meant that your last date with Spencer was the day after you hung out with the girls. He’d taken you to the planetarium, which you absolutely loved - partially because there were very few people there and you made out like teenagers in the dark. But it had been three weeks. Hopefully this weekend you’d be able to go out again; fleeting kisses and split-second hand grazes were not enough.

But tonight, Rossi had suggested that the entire team go out to dinner to get to know you. “How about it?” he said, glad to be leaving the office after practically living there for what felt like three weeks. “Sushi?”

“Gods, yes,” you said, your stomach grumbling at the mention of raw fish. “Spicy tuna. I need spicy tuna.”

Instead of wasting gas, you decided to take one of the work cars, piling Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Penelope, Spencer and yourself into the one vehicle. “Is that your stomach?” Spencer asked incredulously, hearing a whale-like mating call coming from your gut.

“Yes! I told you I’m hungry! Someone feed me!” you laughed, clutching your stomach dramatically.

“So, Y/N,” Hotch asked from the driver’s seat. “Tell us about yourself. We haven’t gotten the chance to know anything about you and you’ve been with us for a month already.”

“Oh fuck, loaded statement,” you said, trying to figure out where to begin. “Well, my parents are amazing and still together after 35 years. I skipped the first two years of high school, so I graduated there at 15 and then I spent the next ten years in college. As I told Hotch during my interview, I have a Dual Bachelor of Science in Psychology and Biology, a Master of Science in Chemistry and Biology, a Ph.D. in psychology and a Ph.D. in biochemistry. I actually overlapped a few years on the Ph.D.’s; I have no idea how I survived - and then I worked as a professor for a little more than four and a half years before leaving to come here.”

“Damn, girl,” Derek said, looking toward Spencer. “No wonder you like her. She’s a genius like you. Whose IQ is higher?”

That actually hadn’t come up yet. “I’ve never asked him.” You looked his way.

“187.”

“Ah,” you smirked, knowing that your were going to bust his butt for as long as you were together, “mine’s 188.” You singsonged, “Mine’s one point higher than yours.”

Spencer cut his eyes at you. It just made you want to kiss him, which you did as the car was parked and everyone hopped out. After another few questions about your Ph.D.s, which pretty much put everyone but Spencer to sleep, they moved on to asking you the random questions like favorite color, favorite movie, favorite book, actor, actress, singer, band...

You rattled off your answers as they came to you. “Green, The Empire Strikes Back, The Lord of The Rings, Alan Rickman, Carrie Fisher, Adele, Beastie Boys.”

“And she’s a dork like you, Spence,” JJ said excitedly. “I think you might have found your perfect match.” You both looked at each other in agreement; you did have an insane amount in common, both in the pop culture realm and personally. He must’ve thought the same, because you could feel him gently squeeze your hand under the table.

Your orders came and everyone began to eat; Spencer kept dropping his sushi with the chopsticks so JJ attached them and you laughed. “Shut up!” he chuckled. “How does anyone stay fed using these?”

The easy atmosphere at the table told you that you might have found some of the best friends you’d ever had - they seemed to welcome you with open arms. “It’s nice to have friends again,” you said, swallowing the last of your sushi. “My last and only friend decided to sleep with my ex-fiancee so both of those relationships are over.”

Emily gasped. “What a bitch...and what a manwhore.”

“I know,” you replied.

“Well,” Derek said, “It’s his loss and we can all tell you that none of us here will sleep with Reid.”

“Hey!” Spencer said, feigning hurt. “Ow.”

After dinner was over, Hotch drove everyone back to the Bureau where you all dispersed and went to your separate cars. Once you were home, you brushed your teeth and got into the comfiest pair of pajamas you had, which was a silky red camisole and matching shorts - it was like you were walking around in nothing.

However, as you sat on the couch, you realized how long it had been since you’d gone on a date with Spencer. Although you were supposed to be going out tomorrow, you thought about just going over to his apartment now. Even if nothing else happened, you’d like to just fall asleep on the couch with him, so you texted him.

-You doing anything?

Seconds later, he replied.

-Not a damn thing. I don’t really know what to do with myself.

Your mind ran into overdrive. Sitting there in silk pajamas and texting your boyfriend was putting some very dirty images into your head.

-Maybe I can come over and sleep over there? Then tomorrow morning we can go out for breakfast before the movie.

Again, it only took him five seconds to respond.

-Sounds good to me. ;)

He’d put a winky face. Did that mean he was thinking the same thoughts you were thinking? You put an oversized sweatshirt on over your pajamas (fuck putting really clothes back on), packed a change of clothes and some toiletries for the morning and ran to your car. You were about to find out.


End file.
